Enfrentarse a una pagina en blanco
by Wisper Diggory
Summary: Ron ha hecho una apuesta con Hermione de si será capaz de escribir algo bueno para el concurso de literatura del colegio. ¿Podrá hacerlo? OneShoot!


_Hola! Bien, aquí teneis un One-Shot sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione (Principalmente el pelirrojo!). Espero que os guste!_

**_Reviews!_**

**

* * *

**

Que complicado es enfrentarse a una página en blanco. No saber que escribir ni como empezar. Este era el problema de Ron. Había hecho una estúpida apuesta con Hermione sobre si sería capaz de escribir algo bueno para el concurso de literatura del colegio.

**Flash Back**

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en la sala común charlando sobre las asignaturas que habían pensado elegir para el curso siguiente, quinto.

- Si por mí fuera no elegiría pociones, pero ser auror lo requiere.- comentaba Harry apoyando el brazo en el reposabrazos del sofá. -¿Tu que vas a hacer, Hermione?

- No lo tengo muy claro todavía, solo se que adivinación no.- los tres amigos rieron.-Me extraña que no haya ninguna asignatura de periodismo o de redactar, no se, a lo mejor alguien se quiere dedicar a eso.- dijo mientras cerraba el libro que intentaba leer.

- ¿Y seguir el ejemplo de Rita Skeeter?- rió Ron. Harry soltó una carcajada y Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No todos los periodistas son iguales…-murmuró la chica.

- Pero ¿Qué más da, Hermione? Si alguien quiere probar si escribe bien, se puede presentar al concurso de literatura.- dijo Harry.

- Pero ahí no te enseñan nada, tienes que aprender por tu cuenta.- añadió Hermione.

- Bah… seguro que si no hay asignaturas sobre eso, es por que no es tan complicado. –comentó Ron. Harry asintió de acuerdo con su amigo. Hermione chascó la lengua, molesta.

- Pues, si no es tan complicado… ¿Por qué no te presentas al concurso?-le retó mirándole fijamente. Ron sonrió.

- Hecho.- aceptó.- si consigo escribir algo que esté medianamente bien me haces los deberes de pociones durante una semana. Y si no…

- Si no lo consigues, serás mi esclavo una semana.- terminó la chica. Ron puso cara de horror al imaginarse lo que sería ser esclavo de Hermione, pero como valiente Gryffindor que era y por que su orgullo le impedía echarse atrás aceptó la apuesta.

- Hecho.-repitió el pelirrojo. Harry los miraba atónito. "¿Ron escribiendo una historia?" pensó, aquello sería divertido, sonrió para sus adentros.

- Bien, pues empieza a darle a la imaginación amigo.- le dijo Harry.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y en esta situación se encontraba el joven chico Weasley, frente a un papel en blanco sin saber como empezar. Hermione se paseaba cerca de él, y eso le ponía nervioso.

-¿Cómo vas?- le preguntó la chica al cabo de un rato.

- Bien.-mintió, y tapó la hoja de pergamino con sus manos para que ella no viera que estaba en blanco.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir.-anunció la Gryffindor.- Viktor me espera.- añadió con una sonrisita. Aquello era algo que repateaba a Ron, y no sabía por qué, que Hermione estuviese con Krum. Entonces pensó que si Hermione estuviera con cualquier otro chico le molestaría igualmente. Tragó saliva. No podía sentir algo por Hermione, no, no era posible. Entonces observó como Hermione miraba a Krum, y supo que sí era posible.

- Oh, en que momento me paro a pensar en ella…-mumuró enfadado consigo mismo. Se golpeó la frente y se centró en la hoja blanca que tenía enfrente. Nada. No sabía que leches escribir, estaba claro, era mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba, Hermione tenía razón, como siempre…

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… ¿Por qué está en todas partes?- murmuró otra vez.- Al final acabaré escribiendo sobre ella…- Puso una expresión de horror al imaginar que Hermione leía lo que fuese que había escrito sobre ella. Negó con la cabeza automáticamente. No podía escribir sobre ella… no, no… a no ser que no se enterara… Pero… "¿Desde cuando voy a escribir yo algo sobre una chica?" volvió a negar con la cabeza. Pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. Se rindió ante el pergamino y empezó a relatar la vida sobre un chico (Robert) que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga (Helen), pero Helen estaba con un chico (Vincent).El mejor amigo de Robert se llamaba Henry. Aquello le parecía patético, en su vida había pensado que él mismo escribiría alguna historia de amor, se sintió ridículo. ¿Qué pensaría Harry si se enterara¿Y Malfoy? Buff… no quería ni imaginárselo. Se quedó en el momento en que Robert se daba cuenta de que sentía cosas por Helen. Por que no sabía como continuar. Recogió las cosas, escondió el pergamino en uno de los libros de clase y lo metió en la mochila, la cual dejó en su cuarto y se fue al Gran Comedor a cenar. Allí Hermione se lanzaba miraditas con Krum, y a Ron se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Harry miraba con celos a Cedric Diggory que entraba al Gran Comedor acompañado por Cho Chang, y Ginny observaba a Harry tristemente.

- ¿Cómo va tu historia, Ron?-le preguntó Hermione cuando terminó de engullir unas patatas. El Weasley se sonrojó un poco.

- Bueno, bien…- contestó antes de meterse un gran trozo de carne en la boca. Hermione sonrió, y Ron se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era su sonrisa. Se abofeteó interiormente por pensar aquello. No quería sentir cosas por su mejor amiga. Harry no se enteraba de nada de la conversación entre sus dos amigos ya que Colin Creevey había empezado a pedirle una foto firmada.

La cena fue como cualquier otra para sus dos amigos, pero Ron estaba cada vez más confundido. Cada vez que miraba a Hermione y la veía sonreír, comer, hablar… mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago o de lo contrario monstruos se comían las mariposas. El pelirrojo estaba hecho un lío, pero no le diría nada a Harry.

Al día siguiente era sábado, pero Ron se levantó pronto para irse a la biblioteca a escribir y terminar ya con aquella pesadilla. A eso de las doce ya la tenía acabada. Robert no le había declarado sus sentimientos a Helen, y ella ahora era feliz con su novio Vincent. Al cabo de los años Henry había empezado a salir con la hermana pequeña de Robert, Gillian, y él se había quedado solo.

En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de que aquella historia era una basura, arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos y lo lanzó a su mochila, ya lo tiraría a la papelera. Sacó otro pergamino, y se enfrentó a él durante unos minutos. Pero nada, no estaba hecho para escribir, además de que no le gustaba. Se rindió ante la hoja en blanco. Le tocaría ser el esclavo de Hermione durante una semana.

Llegó a su sala común y allí encontró a sus dos amigos y a su hermana pequeña hablando animadamente. Se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Por fin apareces, Ron!- exclamó Harry.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó curioso. El Weasley hizo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho Harry y se dirigió hacia Hermione.

- Herms, me rindo.- declaró.- Tienes razón, no es tan fácil como pensaba.- Ella sonrió satisfecha y le dijo:

- Bueno, ahora te tocará ser mi esclavo.- El chico asintió horrorizado y se unió a la charla de sus compañeros.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Esta cosa que salió el otro día de mi mente simplemente habla de lo que cuesta ponerse a escribir algo cuando no tienes inspiración o ganas. Por tanto no se basa en la relación de Hermione y Ron, y dejo que lo que pase entre ellos os lo imagineis vosotras. Tampoco lo voy a continuar porque no se puede seguir anoser que cuente lo que pasa entre ellos, y como he dicho antes no lo voy a hacer (no me acaba de gustar esta pareja!). Espero que os haya gustado! Besos! y reviews;)!_


End file.
